In the poultry industry virtually nothing goes to waste. There is an ongoing pressure on machine-developers to devise machines and methods in which to the greatest possible extent parts from the poultry's carcass that have an appreciable commercial value are harvested.
It is the object of this invention to provide a method and an apparatus in which parts of the poultry may be harvested to a greater extent and with improved integrity as to its constitution free from alien parts so that the parts that get harvested exhibit the largest possible commercial value.
As is common in the art, use is made in this method and apparatus of a carrier for the poultry's carcass, which carrier moves the carcass along a processing line that is provided with detaching means for a cartilage of the poultry's keel bone. Such a method and apparatus are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,847.